


Wonder

by IRON_WARLOCK



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_WARLOCK/pseuds/IRON_WARLOCK
Summary: Half-Elf Sigfred Ragnar - Tenebris has lived an adventurous life so far known for his ability to hunt down Dragons in the north, witch intrigued Gandalf enough to offer him a place in the company of dwarves he will be leading to reclaim Erebor, Sigfred has his own reasons for agreeing to go, but will they be enough to defeat Smaug the Defiler, and keep himself from falling for Prince Fili.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Ch 1

A Half-Elven male figure with a dark cloak on stands in front of a hobbit, the figure reaches up and pulls down his hood showing a human man with short dark brown hair with Light beautiful skin and dark eyes his hand slips out of his cloak and knocks on the door a short sandy curly-haired hobbit with dark eyes opens the door looking like he is at his wit's end.

“Let me guess you’re here for Gandalf.” A Small smile crosses the man’s face.

“Yes, I was told to meet here I am sorry If I am intruding, I am Sigfred Tenebris.” The hobbits' face brightens at his words.

“Yes, well come on in then and meet the rest of the people you will be traveling with, I am Bilbo Baggins, and it is lovely to meet you.” As the man steps in having to duck as to not hit his head as bilbo as he closes the door behind Sigfred hears a large group of voices coming from somewhere in the house.

“Well come on then they are through here and you can place your belongings where ever you see free.” Sigfred fallows the hobbit careful to duck when he needs to soon, they enter a room full of dwarves going from what looks like a pantry to a room across from it his eye catches the long blond hair of one of the dwarves he looks away and whispers to Bilbo.

“I am going to find somewhere to place my belongings, Master Baggins.” He maneuvers through the line of dwarves but halfway through one of the Dwarves walks straight into him making the food in his arms scatter on the floor Sigfred reaches out to steady him and stops him from falling they both look at each other.

“Sorry I couldn’t see over the food I was carrying to see such a breath-taking face.” Sigfred smiles at the blond-haired Dwarf with breathtaking blue eyes he is one of the younger ones in the group the dwarf grabs his right hand and kisses it.

“My name is Fili Durin and you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen.” Sigfred blushes at Fili’s words.

“I am Sigfred Tenebris, but you may call me Sigfred or Sig, Prince Fili.” Fili straightens up and lets his hand go.

“Well then My beautiful Sig you may call me Fili or Fee witch ever you prefer; my I ask how you know my heritage.” Sig’s smile falters and he internally panics because no one outside of his family and Bards family knows that he is the product of his human father and Warlock father’s love for each other so he decides to use his grandmother's name.

“My mother human mother Ida was Killed by Smaug I grew up in lake town with my grandfather and Grandmother, so I grew up on stories of Dale told by my grandmother before she died.”

“You came from Dale, but you are an elf.” Sigfred looks away.

“yes, but I grew up in Laketown with my human grandparents I remember very little of Dale.”

“that is amazing may I ask what took such a beautiful half-elf so far away from lake town?” Fili asks as he leads Sigfred out of the room into the living room where Sigfred finds a place to place his belongings down.

“I disagreed with my grandfather a long time ago over one of the townspeople which lead to him throwing me out of the town, but it is a decision I would make again to keep my friend’s family safe.” Sig holds the necklace he has around his necklace.

“does the necklace you are holding mean something to you?” Sigfred lets the necklace go and looks out the window.

“It was my grandmothers but before that, it belonged to my mother, so you can say it’s a family heirloom.” Sigfred leaves out the part where it was given to his papa got it from his father as a courting gift and a sign of their love.

“That is sweet.” Sigfred smiles at Fili one last time.

“Ok well, I am going to go find my brother who is probably looking for me.” Sigfred nods his head as Fili was going to walk off a bark haired dwarf with a five-clock shadow comes walking in.

“Fili there you are.” He looks at Sigfred and walks up to him.

“Hello, I am the brother of Fili nice to meet you my name is Kili.” Sigfred shakes his hand. 

“I am Sigfred Tenebris it is nice to meet you Price Kili.” Kili smiles at him.

“Please call me Kili.”

“Then you may call me Sigfred or Sig.”

“Well, then Sig and Fee I came to tell you that supper is ready,” Fili speaks up.

“Oh, goodie lead the way Kili.” Kili leads the way back into the dining room where all the dwarves have found a place to sit at the two tables that were pushed together the brothers take seats next to each other while Sigfred takes a seat next to Gandalf and motions for Bilbo to take the seat next to him witch Bilbo happily takes.

“Thank you Sigfred.” Sig only smiles at their gracious host.

“Of course, MR. Baggins this is your food and I can see you haven’t eaten yet, Fili hand me two of those biscuits.” Fili turns at the sound of his name and grabs the biscuits and hands them off to Sigfred there hands lingering for a second then Sig takes his hand away as he grabs the basket of Biscuits and sets them in front of them and grabs one and hands it to Bilbo then takes one for himself as two bowls full of soup are placed in front of both him and Bilbo, Sig eats his food quietly enjoying the loudness of the Dwarves memories of the food he would share with Bard’s family come back and he feels like he is back in Lake-town with the smell of the ocean and the smell of wet wood, he shakes himself out of his memory’s and continues eating with little glances at Fili who stares back at him, soon everyone is finished eating and everyone has a tankard of ale or a glass of wine in Gandalf’s case Ori walks up to Bilbo who is talking intently with Bombur.

“Excuse me Mr. Baggins but what would you like me to do with the dishes.”

Bilbo turns to Ori.

“Oh, it’s ok just leave them,” Fili speaks up from the hallway because he went to get more Ale.

“Ori hand it over here.” Ori hands the bowl to Fili.

“no, it’s.” That is when dishes start to get tossed around and Sig noticed that a few of the dwarves were missing from the table the dwarves start singing and using the forks and knives as interments despite Bilbo’s insistence to not Sigfred hums along with the song making Fili smile and continue to sing soon Bomber is grabbing both Sig’s and Bilbo’s bowls and throwing them along making Bilbo close his eyes and start chanting.

“This isn’t happening.” Sigfred places a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder because he has manners that his grandmother installed in him and she would turn in her grave and his parents would come back from the dead just to kick his manners back into him, he can tell Bilbo is thankful for his calmness after the dishes are all cleaned Gandalf looks at all the dwarves who are wandering around.

“We seem to be missing someone.” That is when Gloin one of the older dwarves responds to Gandalf.

“he is late is all, he went to a meeting of our kin in the north to ask for aid.” Bilbo tugs on Sigfred’s hands to get his attention as he was going to head into the living room to get his short swords so he could sharpen them.

“Yes, Bilbo.”

“You have been so nice to me I would like to show you to one of the guest rooms I have.” Sig smiled at the hobbit.

“It’s ok Bilbo I have a place scouted out for myself already but thanks for the offer and I wouldn’t have been able to sleep properly on a bed anyway.”

“Alright but then at least take this.” He hands him a blanket it is a lovely blue color that fades into purple and human-sized.

“Well thank you, Bilbo.”

“Keep it maybe it will bring you comfort on your journey I have never used it anyway.” Sig smiles at his new friend.  
“Think you I will treasure this always.” He walks off with the blanket towards his belongings he places it down when there is a loud knock at the door Sigfred gets up curious and fallows the dwarves to see who it is, he sees standing before him a handsome dwarf who held himself with an aura of confidence with the use of commanding respect and receiving respect without question, Sig also notices Bilbo blush as he looks at the dwarf.  
“Gandalf you could have given better directions I got lost twice trying to find this place.” Gandalf turns to bilbo.

“Thorin Oakenshield this is Master Baggins.” Thorin wanders around Bilbo eyeing him up. 

“so, this is the hobbit, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” Sig can tell that comment made Bilbo mad.

“Excuse me Mr. Oakenshield but if you are to be staying in my home for the night, I suggest you develop some manners fast.” All the dwarven eyes go wide as some of them start talking in hush whispers.

Thorn looks to take back a little at bilbo’s scolding words until Balin comes to his rescue.

“Mr. Baggins I’m sure you don’t know that you are speaking to a direct decedent of Durin the Deathless he is the right full king of Erebor.” Bilbo nods.

“As he should be but I am the king of this here Shire of Bag end and, I will not have anyone speaking to me the way he has in my home, king or no.” the silence that filled the room was tense, but Sigfred was kind of proud of bilbo for standing up for himself Thorin seams to think over his actions.

“I offer you my deepest apologies, I have miss judged you I will not do so in the future.” Bilbo nod’s respectful to Thorin who nods back, everyone settles back into their conversation as bilbo shows Thorin to the dinging room so he could have some food Sigfred wanders off into the house after an hour Fili finds him.

“Come on my uncle is getting ready to tell us about our quest.” Sigfred fallows might as well figure out what I am signing up for, as they get to the dining room, they hear bilbo speaking.

“And what Quest is it that you are going on?” Thorin responds.

“The quest to reclaim our homeland in the misty mountains from the fire breathing drake named Smaug the terrible.” Bilbo raises an eyebrow at this answer.

“And where do I come into all this,” Gandalf speaks up.

“We require a burglar I have also hired someone familiar with dragons too, you’ve already meet Sigfred Ragnar.” Sigmond has long since taken off his cloak so his bare arms are now on show he has a tattoo on his right bicep it is a black inked tattoo that curls around his bicep completely Thorin eyes Sigfred and schools his features.

"Gandalf might I ask what an elf is doing here?" His voice holding a little anger, Sigfred answers Thorin.

" Don't talk to him like I am not here Master Dwarf yes I have Elven blood but I have human blood too and I was raised by my human Grandparents." Sigfred feels his anger rising slightly Thorin looks taken back again. 

“So, you’ve seen dragons?” Thorin asks Sigfred skeptically.

“Yes, I also have experience hunting them down, I have traveled in the north or a while.” Sigfred shows him the dragons cloak he made from dragons hide.

“it took me a while to make this but it is worth it when you are staring down a dragon that could inseminate you with one breath.” Thorin looks a little impressed at Sigfred’s accomplishments.

“Still you are Half-elven what do you stand to gain from going on this quest.” Sigfred stairs down the king.

“My human mother was one of the people taken from this world during Smaug’s siege of Dale I was raised in Lake-town by my grandparents, I have as much right to storm Erabor as any of you.” Thorin looks taken back by Sigfred’s words.

“you were from dale.” Sigfred nods his head.

“I was a baby when Smaug took the misty mountain and destroyed Dale but he took from me that day and I aim to repay that kindness.” Thorin hands him a contract.

“Very well I hope your blades are sharpened enough for a dragon, Mr. Tenebris.” Sigfred grabs the contract from Thorin.

“I prefer Sigfred or Sig either one works Master Thorin.” Thorin files the name away as Sigfred reads over the contract and signs the bottom knowing exactly what to expect from his few years of experience of fighting the dragons in the north.

“So, you found both a burglar and Dragon hunting expert still doesn’t explain where I come in.” Thorin gives Bilbo a contract so he could read it Sig speaks up.

“Well, I’d imagine that Smaug knows the smell of Dwarves as well as that of men witch I am so I’d imagine that that would make it difficult for myself or any of the dwarves to get in and out unscathed though I do have a few tricks up my sleeve if the situation calls for it, I’d imagine that Smaug doesn’t know the scent of a hobbit.” Gandalf smiles at Sigfred.

“yes, it would give you an advantage going into Erebor.” Sigfred sees Bilbo looking over the contract.

“Well is there a way to get into the mountain,” Bofur asks the question that is on everyone's mind?

“Yes, I’d imagine that the front door is unusable by now.” Gandalf takes out a map and Key.

“There is another way in it is written on this map and connected to this key, it was given to me by your father before he died Thorin.” Thorin looks grief-stricken for a second causing bilbo to put a comforting hand on the king making the man straighten up and gives the Hobbit a comforting smile.  
“Thank you for your comfort master Baggins.”

“Of course.” Bilbo lets his hand fall away from the dwarf and goes back to looking over the contract Sigfred notices that at some points Bilbo's intake in air picked up Sigfred also notices a few signs from the hobbit that is telling him the hobbit is going to pass out.

“Bilbo are you ok?” Bilbo turns to him.

“Yes, thank you so.” Bilbo places his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

“nope, I take back my earlier assessment.” He drops the contract and passes out falling backward thankfully towards Sigfred who easily caught him before he hit the ground taking him up in his arms and depositing bilbo’s body on his armchair as he does, he wakes up.

“You ok now Mister Baggins or do you want some water.” Fili comes up behind Sig holding a hobbit-sized cup of water sig grabs the cup offering his thanks and hands the water to bilbo.

“Here you go deep breaths and little sips you will be ok.” Bilbo does as his friend says.

“Thank you Sigfred and Fili.” They both nod to him Sigfred picks up the contract and hands it to a waiting Bilbo who gives him a thankful smile Sigfred decides to wonder back in to the room with the dwarves in it he hears them start to sing a song about the day Smaug attacked Erabor and Dale Sig gets lost in his early memories of his father and Papa growing up in Dale before Laketown, he senses Bilbo come up behind him and Fili grabs his hand in comfort he turns and smiles at them both to comfort them as the song ends he imagines the hulking form of his father Einar and the tall lean form of his papa Alastair the way his eyes would go yellow with the little black dot in the meddle when he would shapeshift or use his magic and his father Einar’s many swords he had stashed around the house out of Sigfred’s reach, his grandmother coming to see them, he shakes himself out of the memory’s as everyone goes to head off to sleep Sigfred walks over to his things and looks out side hoping his parents are looking down on him with pride, as he snuggles under the blanket that Bilbo gave him.

Meanwhile, Miles away in the city of Orc’s the form of a tall lean man lays in a cage suspended from the top of the cave with Cuffs digging in the skin his brown hair long and hiding his face his body married with tones of scars, he is humming to himself as he looks out the cage.


	2. Ch 2

Sigfred wakes to someone nudging his shoulder he lets out a groan and opens his eyes and stairs into the green eyes of Fili’s.

“We are getting ready to leave.” Sigfred stretches out as best as he can until he hears the satisfying cracks of the tension leaving his body.

“Thank you, Fili.” Fili wanders off to gather his belongings while Sigfred does the same the last thing he places in his pack is Bilbo’s blanket he gave him he gets his dragon armor on and places his dragon scale cloak on over his bag and straps his swords to his sides and walks out to the company who are all getting on their horses he sees his horse the last place he left it and gets on it he notices that bilbo is not with them he debates on whether or not to go get the hobbit, but quickly decides agents it because of the look Thorin sends his way, so the king is back to being rude well two people could play that game.

they start their journey Thorin takes the lead with Gandalf next to him the others fallow Fili and Kili lag back with Sigfred the three of them making small talk Sigfred turns when he senses Bilbo running up the hill behind them trying to catch up, he.

“Wait hold on please!” Sigfred hides his smile with his hood, as he turns and sees Bilbo running down the hill with the contract flowing in the wind behind him, the group stops and turns to see him he walks up to Balin and hands him the signed contract, who looks it over.

“Well, it looks like everything is in order master Baggins.” Thorin’s face brightens ever so slightly.

“Get him a Pony.” Thorin turns and starts his horse up again making the company start moving again.

“No, it’s ok I don’t.” He doesn’t get to finish that sentence before Kili and Fili both pick him up by his arms and set him on one of the Pony’s they have as the dwarves start paying up on their bets on whether or not he would turn up.

“Wait I forgot my Handkerchief we have to turn around.” One of the Dwarves rip off a piece of his clothes and tosses it back to Bilbo who looks at it weirdly but takes it anyway, and the journey continues again. 

“Ok then.” The company continues for a while until they have to settle down for the night they find the perfect place to settle down for the night soon everyone is feed and laying down asleep Sigfred sleeps with his back agents the Stonewall and his weapons cradled in his arm with his cloak covering him’ Fili chose to keep Sigfred in his line of sight as he sits in front of the fire with his brother Bilbo gets up and walks over to his horse.

“Hay I have a surprise for you.” He takes out an apple and gives it to the horse who happily starts chewing it when he hears wired noises all of a sudden making Sigfred wake up and look around.

“What was that?” he leaves the apple with the horse and returns to his group.

“Orc’s a whole pack of them what it sounds like.” Kili looks at Bilbo.

“The valley could be crawling with them by now, they would strike in the night when everyone is asleep, it would be Quick and Bloody.’ Bilbo looks scared for a second making him and Fili laugh but then Thorin speaks up.

“You two thank a night raid by Orc’s is funny.” Thorin walks by his nephew's angry Kili speaks up.

“We didn’t mean anything Uncle.” Thorin walks by angry.

“No, you didn’t you know nothing of the world.” Balin walks into the camp and sees bilbo as Thorin walks to the cliff's edge.

“Don’t mind him, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.” he looks at Thorin’s back.

“After the Dragon took the lonely mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the antient dwarven city of Moria With the help of one magic using elf named Alastair, no knows why that Elf decided to help Thror reclama the Antient city but he did, but Orc’s had got there first lead by the most Vile of their Race, Azog the Defiler who had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin, he began by Behedging the king, Thrain, was Driven Mad with grief, he went missing no one knows where we were leaderless Defeated and death was all around us, and that is when I saw him a young dwarven prince facing down the pale orc, he stood alone agents this terrible foe, his armor slowly falling him his only armor was an Oaken branch as a shield, Azog learned that day that the line of Durin was not one to die off so easily, our forces Rallied and Drove the orc’s back, and our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast for our dead was beyond the count of grief, and we few that had survived berried our dead, it was then that I knew that Thorin was someone I could fallow, there is one I could call King.” Thorin heard the whole story he closes his eyes and turns around to see everyone looking at him.

“The Pale Orc and The Elf what happened to them.” Thorin walks back over.

“the orc retreated into the hole he came from and Died of his wounds long ago as for The Elf mage Alastair he was lost in the battle no one was able to find his body, he may have been an elf but he stood by us with honor and loyalty we were all happy to consider him a friend.” Bilbo sees Sigfred Stiffen up at the name Alastair as he knew him.  
“Are you ok Sigfred?” The half-elf looks away from bilbo trying to hide his pain.

“I am fine Bilbo.” He pulls the hood on his cloak over his face to hide it.

Meanwhile, across the clearing of the Valley, A pack of orc’s stops at the cliff edge the leader speaks up.

“send word to the master We have found the Dwarf-scum.”. one of his people ride off into the night to deliver the message.

The next day they are up early and riding again a few hours into their journey it starts to rain one of the dwarves finally speaks up.

“Mr. Gandalf, Can’t you do something about this Rain?” Gandalf turns to the dwarf.

“It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain till it is done if you wish to change the weather of the world find yourself another wizard,” Bilbo speaks up.

“Are there any?”

“What?”

“Other Wizards?”

“There are five of us, the greatest of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two blue wizards, do you know I seem to have forgotten their names.”

“And who is the fifth?” Gandalf smiles.

“Well, that would be Radagast the brown.”

“Is he a great wizard or more like you?”

“I happen to thank he is a very great wizard in his way.” They go on in silence for a while until they find an abandoned house Thorin speaks up.

“We will camp here for the night.” Thorin starts giving orders.

“A farmer and his family once lived here, I thank it would be wiser to move on, we could make for the hidden valley.” Thorin looks angry.

“I have told you already I will not go near that place.” Thorin walks pas Gandalf.

“Why not the Elves could help us.” Thorin looks towards Sigfred.

“We already have one elf with us I do not wish to be around more,” Sigfred speaks up.

“Ya well, you’re not a peach to be around either your royal Assness.” At Sigfred’s words, Fili and Kili have to stifle laughs, and Thorin smiles ever so slightly.

“We could get food and advice.”

“We do not need their advice, we have Sigfred for that,” Sigfred smirks at Thorin.  
“Well it is nice of you to compliment me for once, but I was not raised in Elven society Thorin there for if the script on the Map is Elves or some form of it, I will be of no use.” Sigfred places his belongings next to him.

“Lord Elrond could help us.”

“Help? When the dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the elves, orcs Plundered Moria and Desecrated its halls, all but one elf looked on and did nothing, now you ask me to seek out their people who betrayed mine.” Gandalf walks away angry.

“Gandalf where are you going?”

“To seek the company of the only one who seems to have since around here Mr. Baggins.”

“And who’s that?” Gandalf gets on his horse.

“myself -Master Baggins I have had enough of Dwarves for one day.” Gandalf rides off in o the distance.

“Come on Bombur we are hungry.” Bombur starts food soon it is well into the night Fili and Kili are off watching the horses, Bilbo grabs two bowls of soup for the boys he walks past Sigfred who is drawing in a book he had in his bad bilbo decides to ask him about it when he gets back he goes off to look for the boys and when he does they both look like they staired a ghost in the face and survived.  
“What’s going on boy’s.” both of the boys jump about ten feet in the air.  
“Oh, Bilbo it’s just you.” They both look scared Bilbo hands them the bowls of soup.

“So, what’s wrong?” he looks at the horses and notices a few are missing.

“Why are there a few horses missing?” Fili speaks up.

“Well, you see we were just watching the horses when.” Kili finishes the sentence.

“a giant troll came out and took a few of them.” Bilbo shoots up.

“And you didn’t plan on telling us?!” both boys look up from there soup’s

“We were eventually you just found us before we could.” Bilbo raises his eyebrow at this.

“Right well I am going to get the others, and” Kili speaks up.

“Or you could just go after them I mean you are a burglar right you can steal them back.” Bilbo looks at both boys.

“Nope, I am going to get the others.” Both Fili and Kili look at Bilbo with big eyes.

“No I.” their eyes seem to get impossibly bigger.

“Fine but if the situation gets too much for us to handle, we march right back here and tell your uncle.” Both boys’ smile.  
“Of course Bilbo.” Bilbo walks off with the boys who leave their half-eaten bowls of soup on the log they were hiding behind they soon find the horses and Three large Trolls.  
“Nope boys we are going back for the others.”

“But the horses could eat them while we are gone.” Bilbo looks between the horses and the boys.  
“Fine I will stay here with the horses and try to stage an escape for them but you two will go back to the others and tell them what is happening.” Fili and Kili look at bilbo.

“Ok.” Both boys run off back towards camp while bilbo tries to think of a plan he sees that one of the Trolls has a makeshift blade strapped to his makeshift belt Bilbo decides to sneak over and try to get it so he can set the horses free he almost has it when the Troll reaches behind him for his big handkerchief but ends up grabbing bilbo instead and blowing his snots all over him instead.

“that is not nice.” The troll screams and drops Bilbo who lands on his feet as nimble as a cat.  
“What the heck is.” That is when another troll comes out of the tree line but this one seems to have the cloths that Sigfred had on earlier as he goes to one of the trolls starting a grappling match with him as the company of dwarves comes running out and runs at the other two trolls, bilbo decides not to question the troll that is helping them out and goes back to the horses.

“I need a blade!” Thorin turns without even looking at bilbo and tosses him one of Sigfred’s blades he runs over to the horses and cuts loos the rope the horses run free as the gate opens bilbo turns as he sees the troll that is on there side give the lead troll a mighty uppercut effectively knocking him out while the dwarves work together to take down the other two trolls soon they have all three trolls tied up bilbo turns to the troll that helped them as he sees the large troll’s form start to grow small its eyes are different then the others it’s eyes are yellow with small black Irises’ as the form gets smaller bilbo sees in its place stands Sigfred who’s eyes change back to brown.

“Hi, Bilbo.” Bilbo stares wide-eyed.  
“what the hell just happened?” Sig looks away from Bilbo.

“Well, you know that story that Balin told.”

“Yes, I do why.” Sigfred looks away from him.

“My mother’s name wasn’t Ida that was my grandmother’s name I was borne to two men one human and the other Elf their names were Einar Ragnar - Tenebris and Alastair Tenebris – Ragnar my father Einar Died at the hands of Smaug that much was true, but my birth father Alastair he fought in the battle for Moria I tried looking for him after I was thrown out of Lake-town but I never found him.” Thorin tenses at Sigfred’s words.

“I owe you an apology Sigfred if I had known.” Sigfred waves his hand at Thorin.

“I hold no ill feelings towards you Thorin I never told you because I knew you would feel guilty for, the way you have treated me.” Thorin still walks over to him and places his hand on his arm.

“Still it was wrong of me.” Sigfred.

“Then let’s start over again Hi I am Sigfred Tenebris – Ragnar nice to meet you.” Sigfred reaches out his hand for Thorin to shake witch he does.

“I am Thorin Oakenshield I knew your father only for a little bit, but he was one of the best elves I have ever known.” Siegfried’s smile falters.

“Thank you for telling me by the way about what happened to him.” Thorin places his hand on his arm.

“he died warriors death trying to save me I lost sight of him after that, but from what little conversation I had with him he loved you.” Sigfred smiles a little.

“I also knew your other father Einar I meet with him monthly for updates on the state of Dale and it’s defenses he was one of the finest men I knew, so I feel good about bringing you along now knowing that you are there, son.” Sigfred blushes as he sees Fili side smiles at him.

“Thank you for not freaking out by the way.”

“You are Special like your elven father that doesn’t scare me.” Sigfred feels tears welled up in his eyes as he thanks back to his Grandfather and how he would hurt him for being different and hide him away his grandmother would always protect him though she was the only guardian figure he had until she died he shakes himself out of his memory’s.  
“Well, I say we go back to camp and get some much-needed rest now that this has been taken care of.” They all headed back to camp to rest after they rallied up the horses again.

Meanwhile in the underground city of orc’s Azog is sitting on his throne with his Elven Prisoner at his side-chained up and bleeding as one of his scouts comes in.

“Master I have news.” Azog turns.

“Speak.” He says in a commanding tone.

“We have found the Dwarven Scum they are currently camped out anear an old hut close to the elven lands.” Azog smiles evilly.

“Kill them and bring me the head of Thorin Oakenshield.” The elven prisoner looks up defiantly at Azog.

“he will kill you Azog.” Azog turns to the elf and Slaps him across the face with his good arm a loud crack deafens the air of the room.

“You will learn your place Elf.” The elf lets out a chuckle.

“My husband always did say I was More the rebel out of the two of us.” Azog slaps him again.

“Take him away to his cell he is dirtying up the place with his blood.” Two guards rush forward and take the prisoner away 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters except for Sigfred, Alastair, Einar, and Ida.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters except for Sigfred, Einar, Alastair, and Sigfred's grandmother Ida.


End file.
